


Home Is Nowhere, Therefore You

by simonsaysfunction



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsaysfunction/pseuds/simonsaysfunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa muses while Clarke sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Nowhere, Therefore You

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "You, Therefore" by Reginald Shepherd. Beta'd by fandomnerd.

It was just after dawn and the light had begun to creep above the horizon, coloring it a dozen pale shades, and Lexa rose with the sun. Though rose might have been too strong a word, as she merely stretched indolently, eyes still closed and toes curling, only to settle back against the warm body beside her.

Clarke was still asleep, deep, even breaths making her chest rise and fall rhythmically. Lexa touched her nose to her lover’s temple, breathing in the smell of her, sweat and woods and fire and something clinical underneath it all that Lexa had chalked up to a byproduct of the stars that Clarke would never be rid of.

The tips of her fingers brushed away an errant strand of blonde hair, tucking it away behind Clarke’s ear, before her touch spread to the curve of her cheek and the line of her jaw. Clarke was a masterpiece of flesh and bone with a mind sharper than any one of Lexa’s blades. The strength of her spirit surprised Lexa at every turn and her adherence to her sometimes bewildering Sky People definition of justice and morality was admirable.

The side of Clarke that she got to see, that she shared with Bellamy and Octavia, was one of bravery in the face of uncertainty, trying to shoulder the world alone to keep others from suffering. It was a bond of empathy that struck her first, strengthening her curiosity about the strong-willed Sky Person until she had gotten too far past the point of emotion, of weakness, and ultimately landed them here, in her tent, in her bed, in her _heart_.

Clarke made Lexa weak, but she also made her strong. They were stronger together than they were apart and even the dull sting of old pain, old loss, couldn’t hide the truth in that. The truth was undeniable that the alliance would never have happened without the give and take that made up their early interactions, her willingness to listen and Clarke’s unwillingness to give up.

Even as she derided Clarke for not making the hard decisions, for not leaving her behind to die, she could feel the tendrils of longing in her heart, reaching out for an equal. Her heart taking control of her voice to admit she was wrong. It was her heart that started it, but her mind caught up and gave Indra the order to defer to Clarke, to listen to her counsel, giving her a foothold of control out of faith, out of love.

The more time they spent together, the more Lexa felt the impulse to never let Clarke out of her sight. Clarke participated in meetings with her generals, on hunts and patrols. Lexa was teaching her Trigedasleng, how to use a sword and a knife, to defend herself. And the more Clarke was shaped and molded into a hybrid of a Sky Person and a Grounder, the freer her heart felt, the more her eyes and touch lingered.

It all came to a head after one meeting where Clarke lagged behind; staying in her tent as she often did only to crowd into Lexa’s space, hand on her bicep, up to her shoulder and then her warm palm was against her neck, thumb at her chin. Lexa’s pulse thrummed, her tongue wetting her lips before another pair sealed over them and Clarke was murmuring about how she’d noticed the looks, that she couldn’t stand the tension anymore.

Lexa’s heart had been reborn from the ashes of Costia by Clarke’s fire.

“Mm…Lexa?” The sleep-roughened voice of the woman in question shook her from her thoughts and she smiled, lips finding Clarke’s forehead. “What time is it?”

“Dawn is not far past.” The time that Lexa had spent musing had let the sun rise into the sky with a flourish, the soft glow of dawn fading with its radiance.

“Lexa, why did you let me sleep?” The words were out of her mouth at the same time she was extricating herself from Lexa’s embrace and sitting up, searching bleary-eyed for her clothes.

Instead of replying, Lexa merely curled her fingers around Clarke’s forearm and tugged until she was falling backwards and back into the circle of her arms, trapping her with her back against Lexa’s chest.

“We have to get up. The Council is waiting for me and the scouts for you. We don’t have time to laze around.”

Lips pressed against the back of Clarke’s shoulder and then she was on the mattress again, Lexa hovering above her with her weight braced on an elbow so she could continue the oral assault along her throat. “We have all the time in the world.”

“Our duties come first, Lexa. You know that.” Clarke pushed at her shoulders and she relented, lifting her head to rest her forehead on Clarke’s, eyes narrowed in an expression that could be considered a pout.

“Stay with me. Just for a while.” Once they were outside their tent, the role of Commander would take over. It was likely they wouldn’t see each other for most of the day, with Clarke at the Sky camp and Lexa bound here with her generals. Even if they were in the same location, there could be no casual contact; Lexa was not free to take Clarke in her arms whenever she wished.

Open affection was dangerous. It was _weakness_ and it painted an even bigger target on Clarke’s back. Lexa would not allow a repeat of history, no matter how she longed to bend and break for her. Clarke would not be taken from her as Costia was.

Perhaps it was something Clarke saw in Lexa’s eyes, the tension in her shoulders or the faint tremble in her fingers as they traced above Clarke’s heart, but she relented and relaxed back.

“You’re incorrigible.” She said it fondly, cupping Lexa’s face in her hands and bringing her down to kiss her, a slow build of heat and hunger.

“We are what we are, Clarke.” Lexa spoke between kisses, a teasing repetition of something she had said what felt like lifetimes ago, and Clarke’s fingers spread out, sinking into Lexa’s hair as Lexa pressed their bodies flush.

It was a dance on the razor’s edge of too much; each kiss was a contest, a battle of wills, each touch a brand against the other’s skin. They marked with teeth and nails, soothed by the ragged hiss that escaped one of them, followed by a moan from the other. They tore each other apart only to build from the foundation of sweat-slicked skin and panted breaths, bodies moving against each other like they’d been doing it for decades, centuries, and not weeks or hours or minutes.

Lexa was leaving a particularly vivid bruise along Clarke’s pulse, palms dragging down her sides to her waist, fitting her thighs around her hips when a branch snapped somewhere near the tent. Clarke gave a whimper at the hesitation, the pause in Lexa’s touch. But all too quickly the touches returned with a fervor that had Clarke throwing her head back against the furs and arching her back.

Lexa’s calloused fingers brushed between her legs, just shy of her prize….

And the flap of the tent flew open, a Grounder scout crossing the threshold and speaking before his eyes landed on the two of them.

“ _Heda, skaikru_ —”

The same moment he saw them was when Lexa’s head whipped around, settling a glare that had the man squirming in his boots and looking anywhere but at his commander.

“ _Yu au_!”

He bolted from the tent as if the words had broken the spell that had him trapped to the ground and Clarke settled her hand over her eyes, breathing in, before she was nudging Lexa off her so she could stand.

“He said _skaikru_. That means the Council must be looking for me.”

Lexa just groaned and threw herself against the furs in a full-on sulk Clarke knew would last until she got back to the Grounder camp. Clarke, meanwhile, gave a soft laugh at both the fact they’d been caught like they were, well, like they were teenagers, and at Lexa’s ire.

She ignored Lexa’s pout as she pulled on her clothes, quickly buckling her belt and lacing her boots until she was fully dressed. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get it to some semblance of order as if the bruise she could feel throbbing at her neck wouldn’t be a dead giveaway of why she was late.

“I’ll see you when I get back.” With that, and a carefully placed kiss to the top of her sulking commander’s head, she disappeared out the tent to start her day.

**Author's Note:**

> "Yu au" - "You out"/"Get out"


End file.
